Rules
RULES AT A GLANCE 1. Have fun - this is the Golden Rule! This is a fully immersive roleplay sim designed for the enjoyment of its creators, its founders and you the player. Please see your roleplay as an opportunity to enhance the enjoyment of others, in addition to your own. 2. Respect We all have a right to be respected as you expect to be respected. None of us are infallible, we all make mistakes, please be tolerant of players of all levels of ability. 3. Make others feel welcome. You may be in the midst of an intense rp, but a short hi and welcome and explanation of what is going on (VIA IM ONLY), might help others find a way in. If at all possible, find a way to include them in your scene. 4. Choose a race from the given list. Each race has a set of specific features, abilities and weaknesses. Please ensure your roleplay conforms to these. No character applications are needed, but if you operate outside of race specifications, you will be deducted ALL your dice pluses you have earned within that race. We will not entertain applications outside of the remit of the races listed. Half-races are acceptable but please keep it realistic. No half-man half-biscuits! 5. Role play conflict Dice rules are to be followed when disagreement occurs during roleplayed conflicts. Injuries should be played out in roleplay in anything upto a 3 day periods depending on the seriousness of an injury. Use common-sense. *Dice Rules 6. No OOC in local chat This is a fully immersive roleplay sim. If OOC is needed, please go to IM. Use an away tag if you have to leave the keyboard, preferably rp your exit. Do not comment on RP in general chat - even if it is to pay a complement. Many of our players prefer not to be contacted via OOC IM at all, please respect this. 7. Help us to help you Please don't grumble behind our backs if you don't like something, let us know politely and we'll do our best to improve the provision, please place a notecard in our suggestion box. 8. Children and minors. By playing in any of our sims, you are agreeing that you are over 18. Child and teen characters, however, are welcome. But please stay away from anything that would contradict Linden Labs TOS. If you see something you shouldn't, you shouldn't be looking in the first place. a) Child avatars are welcome in all public areas throughout the four sims. b) Child avatars MUST stay away from anything that contradicts Linden Labs TOS. They MUST flee from any sexual scenes whether visual or verbal and any nudity. c) Child avatars can fight, hurt, carry realistic weapons and be hurt if it is in a roleplayed context and relevant to the period, within the terms of LL ToS. It must be realistic. Children are physically weaker in most races than adults. d) Child avatars do not need to run away if adults are involved in scenes of arguing, swearing and violence. 9. Nudity, Sex and Clothing - Cadair Braeden and Pasithea We are all adults here. Clothing must be medieval. If due to an RP scenarior your character might require certain body parts showing, you are permitted to do this on the proviso: 1. there are no children present, 2. if someone finds it offensive and asks you nicely to cover up you do so. If a child avatar finds themself in an adult situation they must leave immediately. 10. We love welcoming guests! Visitors are welcome. Please wear the OOC TAG so we can see you! 11. We allow multiple characters per avatar. But keep it realistic. Don't get shirty with one character then bring in another that might be able to deal with the situation better.. like bringing your mage to fight another mage. That is metagaming. Play fair. Don't use information on one character to feed another's gameplay. We also allow alts of course, but frown on people playing both dark and light characters. Choose one camp and stick to it please - some players see dual-allegiance as metagaming or god modding. PERMA DEATH: If a character is 'killed' we have no way of bringing you back. Only Gaia can do that, and she is away at the moment. Death is final in Cadair Braeden. RACE CHANGES: We do allow characters to change race but VERY rarely and only with a watertight super RP and reason. A small piece of RP etiquette: if you meet an alt, and you think it might be someone you know, DON'T IM them - they might be fully immersed in their RP and you may well ruin it for them. Remember Linden Labs has very strict terms of service about disclosure: if someone wishes to keep their alt secret they are allowed to under LL TOS. Alt-spotting is frowned upon in Cadair Braeden. 12. Flying is permitted for winged creatures. 13. These are privately owned sims.. We have striven to provide you with the best roleplaying experience you will ever have. Please respect our home and our wishes. Donation boxes are located throughout the sim if you wish to show your appreciation. Please respect one another. That is the most important thing. 14. We welcome players from other Realms. However if you hold an administrative role in another realm you may NOT lead a race or guild in Cadair Braeden. As our first rule is to have fun and we do not want to see our leaders stressed and burned out, we will only agree to each leader holding one leadership role in sim. Please note that touting for business for other sims is frowned upon. Likewise we dissuade CB players from touting for CB in other sims. It is bad etiquette and a bannable offence. Either way! 15. The infirmaries are safe zones and fighting is not permitted in them. Treat it like a Red Cross van in real life. 16. Have fun. 17. Respect. 18. Enjoy.